


Sorrowful sweets.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Despite your words you care. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Freeform, Gen, Jason Todd cares, Joker Junior - Freeform, Mild Language, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, slight Bruce Wayne bashing, slight Dick Grayson bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “What Dick?” Jason snarled at the what before emphasizing on the eldest Robin’s nickname. “Please do tell me why I shouldn’t blow up on you and Bruce before I go kill the f*cker.” Once he was done here Jason was getting Roy and Kory to help him kill the Joker. Afterall that was what true family was for.  To be honest he should have killed the Joker before this; at the realization that Bruce didn’t care about how many people the Joker put in the grave (graveyards of people), what he did to Jason, or to Barbara. Bruce had a “moral code.” (Read moral code here as: does not have the balls to do what needs to be done.) He can not became what he fights because that would make him just as bad as them. Yeah well wake up and smell the coffee Bruce. Sometimes you have to do a terrible thing (not that Jason would count killing the Joker a terrible thing) for the greater good.  “Because he’s already dead,” Dick admitted in defeated tone.





	

“Jason don’t.” Dick pleads to him as if he honestly thinks Jason is going to listen. Spoilers: He not.

 

“What Dick?” Jason snarled at the what before emphasizing on the eldest Robin’s nickname. “Please do tell me why I shouldn’t blow up on you and Bruce before I go kill the fucker.” Once he was done here Jason was getting Roy and Kory to help him kill the Joker. Afterall that was what true family was for. 

 

To be honest he should have killed the Joker before this; at the realization that Bruce didn’t care about how many people the Joker put in the grave (graveyards of people), what he did to Jason, or to Barbara. Bruce had a “moral code.” (Read moral code here as: does not have the balls to do what needs to be done.) He can not became what he fights because that would make him just as bad as them. Yeah well wake up and smell the coffee Bruce. Sometimes you have to do a terrible thing (not that Jason would count killing the Joker a terrible thing) for the greater good. 

 

“Because he’s already dead,” Dick admitted in defeated tone. What now? Jason thought as he looked up into Dick’s eyes. Who had snapped at the old abandon Arkham Asylum? Obviously not Bruce. Who if capable of snapping would - should have - have snapped a long time ago. 

 

Had it been Damian who, despite all his words, had come to care about Tim like Jason had. (How the replacement managed to get a place in Jason heart was still unknown to him. ) Had the current Robin, who was a “reformed” assassin, (Damian loved playing Mortal Kombat with Rory and him too much for him to be reformed) snapped at what he saw had been done to his older brother by the Joker and Harley Quinn’s hands? Had it been Steph who was the current Batgirl, who had dated Tim, who had, like Jason when he was Robin, a temper that she tried to control with Bruce’s moral code? 

 

“Who do I need to thank?” Thank. Give a medal to. Offer a membership to the Outlaws since Jason was willing to bet Bruce wouldn’t be so welcoming to whoever (not that he was ever welcoming this days) had done what needed to be done so long ago. 

 

Dick glared daggers at him. “Tim killed the Joker and Harley Quinn chose to fall then take Stephanie’s hand. Tim is in surgery with Thompson and I think Steph is blaming herself in the waiting room for not being able to save Harley.” 

 

The next question is one that needs to be asked. Why? “Why didn’t you contact me?” How come I found out all of this only when Damian called me once Tim went into surgery? I could have helped. Hell Roy and Kory would have helped! Maybe Tim would have been found earlier if we were they helping to look for him. 

 

“Bruce thought-” Jason held back the urge of punching Dick’s pretty boy face. Bruce thought. Of course. That explains it. 

 

“What? That I wouldn’t have helped looked for Tim who was having to suffer from the Joker’s hands like I did? Like Barbara did? I call bullshit Dickbird. None of you thought to call me because you knew that once I found out that Tim was tortured into becoming the Joker’s son it would be the final straw. I would kill the fucker painfully.” Hell Jason still wanted to beat the Joker’s body with crowbar even after finding out the fucker was dead. He wasn’t though. He was going to sit down and wait. He was going to offer sharing his flask to Steph and Damian who might need alcohol after this incident. Alfred probably, just this once, wouldn’t intervene. Dickbird might and if he did Jason would be punching his pretty boy face after all (though Alfred said no to Jason giving the kids alcohol Jason wouldn’t punch him). What a not shame that would be.


End file.
